


Okay

by justanotherjen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy tries to come to terms with her loss at the end of the season 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Okay  
> by jennickels (aka Jen Connelly)  
> Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
> Buffy/Spike  
> 100 words  
> rating: PG  
> WARNINGS:

It seems like forever ago. Years since the end. Or was that just the beginning? It's all blurring together. It's been four months since we walked away from the Hellmouth. I should be okay. I want to be okay. I pretend to be okay. But when I'm alone... I'm not okay.

It was his choice, I tell myself. It was his redemption. I should be proud. I am. I should be happy for him. I am. I should be okay with it. I'm not.

All I can think of is that he's not here. And I'm not okay with that.


End file.
